Therapy Montenegro Style
by laffers18
Summary: Something's bothering her best friend and Angela Montenegro is determined to find out what it is! B & B get told some home truths about their actions in the 100th. Some light angst but it's going to have a smutty ending! FINALLY Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

I started this forever ago, but have only just got round to beginning to finish it. It's going to be a 2 shot, my own personal therapy to make up for the mess that was the last 3 minutes of the 100th...gets me mad all over again just thinking about it!

Anyway...it starts a bit angsty but never fear, Angela is here! It's going to have a _very _happy ending! xD

**Part 1**

Angela Montenegro was angry. Actually, angry didn't even cut it. She was 'jump up and down, wave fist in the air while threatening to shoot someone with Booths gun' angry. And the person responsible for her anger? One Dr Temperance Brennan or in this case, one _drunk_ Dr Temperance Brennan. This was the third Friday night (or should she say Saturday morning) in a row that Angela had received a drunken phone call from her best friend asking to be picked up. Which is why she found herself driving to a crappy bar, in a shitty neighbourhood at 4 o'clock in the morning?

Now, Angela would be the first to admit that she has enjoyed the occasional...well, frequent night out getting drunk in a crappy bar somewhere. And in the past, it may even have been Brennan that picked her up after said night out, but this was getting ridiculous. Brennan wasn't the type to get drunk regularly and Angela knew something was troubling her friend but no amount of prodding and poking would get it out her. She was locked up tighter than Fort Knox. Angela had tried the previous nights to try and get a drunken Brennan to share her woes with no luck so far, but as the saying goes 'third time lucky'.

Angela parked up outside the club and made her way towards the bouncer she was now well acquainted with. The club was closing up at this time so he let her in with a smile and a nod towards the bar. As she made her way towards Brennan she realised her friend was serenading the bar staff with a fascinating interpretation of the classic, Living On A Prayer...again. As mad as Angela was she had to smile, it wasn't often she got to see Brennan in such a...frivolous mood.

The closer she got though, the less amused she became; because now she was closer to Brennan, she could see that tonight her friend was the worst she had been. The previous times Brennan had been drinking were nothing compared to this, and Angela couldn't help but wonder what had set her off this time. She could see Brennan's eyes were wide and dilated, her make-up was mostly rubbed off and her hair was looking a little wild. She bared no resemblance at all to the normally put together Dr Temperance Brennan.

As soon as Angela had finished this thought Brennan looked up and spotted her and let out a very un-Brennan like squeal and jumped off her bar stool, knocking it over in the process.

"Angeeeeeeeeela"

The next thing Angela she was on the floor with a giggling Brennan on top of her. Apparently to see Angela was to hug her!

It took her a few minutes but eventually (and with the help of the bouncer) Angela managed to get Brennan back on her feet and led her towards the exit. With one last exuberant wave goodbye to the bouncer by Brennan, they made it outside into the night air, and Angela led her slowly towards her car.

By the time Angela had gotten Temperance settled in the car and convinced her that wearing a seat belt was necessary, it was 4.30am, and Angela's patience was nearing an end.

"Brennan, leave it!" Angela said loudly, as yet again Brennan went to remove her belt.

Brennan froze in the act and looked at Angela's stern expression, giggling suddenly at seeing her normally bubbly friend looking so serious. At her laugh, Angela rolled her eyes and started the car, slowly pulling out into the road and making her way to Brennan's apartment. Ten minutes into the drive, Angela glanced over at Temperance, slightly worried as her previously chatty friend was silent. Her brow furrowed in worry as she saw her staring blankly out of the car window, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. She returned her gaze back to the road and started to plan her new strategy. The past few weeks her friend's pain had been almost a tangible thing, and with today's antics...she wasn't going to be fobbed off now. Before the night...well morning was out, she was going to find out what was wrong with Temperance Brennan...even if it killed her!

While Angela was thinking this, Temperance mind was whirling a mile a minute as she looked back over the last few weeks. She hadn't been herself...she hadn't felt like herself and she didn't know how to get back her previous...contentment. Because she had been content, regardless of what people may have thought...she had been happy in her little world of facts and logic...no emotions muddying the...waters? Yes, she nodded her head slightly, no emotions muddying the waters. And now? Now one man...one stubborn, frustrating, infuriating...wonderful, loyal, gorgeous man had ruined it for her. In one night.

Both Angela and Temperance remained silent for the rest of the journey, caught up in with their own thoughts. Before either of them knew it, Angela was pulling up outside Brennan's apartment and turning off the engine, the sudden silence seeming to echo throughout the car. They sat silently in the car, neither sure how to break the silence. Temperance, because her alcohol induced haze was wearing off and she was feeling embarrassed about her behaviour...past and present. And Angela, because...well, she was trying to figure out how to talk her way into Brennan's apartment. In the end, Angela went for blunt honesty, figuring that it would be appreciated.

"Bren" she said suddenly, causing her friend to glance at her. "I'm coming up."

Temperance was silent for a moment before turning to face her best friend. She knew what she would be agreeing to and this time...this time she was ready to talk...she hoped. She looked Angela in the eye and nodded, causing Angela's eyes to widen in shock. This time, she thought in part shock and part growing excitement, this time she might actually find out what was wrong with her friend.

No more was said between the friends, and they both made their way slowly towards the apartment building, Angela grabbing Temperance's arm as she stumbled, the alcohol in her system making its presence felt. They made their way gradually to her door, the ride in the elevator being completed in silence. Temperance trying frantically to organize her thoughts into some kind of sense, becoming more and more frustrated as her normally brilliant mind struggled. Angela saw the look on her friends face, and knew she needed to let her work through whatever was going on in that big brain of hers on her own...for the time being at least.

They arrived at Temperance's apartment and Angela couldn't help but smile as she watched her friend attempting to put the key in her lock. She gently covered Brennan's hand with hers and removed the key, before opening the door and leading her in, shutting the door behind her. She waited for her to be settled on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen.

Temperance sat still on her couch, waiting somewhat impatiently for Angela to return. Now she had finally made the decision to tell her best friend about what was troubling her, she wanted to do it immediately. She winced as she heard a crash from her kitchen and a muttered oath from Angela before she appeared around the corner, carrying a jug of cold water and two glasses. She settled them down on the table and poured them both a glass, before handing one to Brennan and settling herself next to her on the couch, turning her body so she was facing her.

She took a sip of the refreshing drink and signalled for Brennan to do the same.

"Drink up Bren...your only chance of avoiding a hangover!" she said with a smirk.

Temperance took a tentative sip of her drink before placing her glass back on the table. She expected Angela to question her but she said nothing, just stared at her waiting patiently, waiting on her to talk. Brennan let out a heavy sigh before picking up her glass again, no hesitation this time as she finished the drink quickly before pouring herself another one. Angela knew an evasive tactic when she saw one but just sat back, content to wait her out.

Temperance finished her second glass of water then sat back, turning to face Angela, ready to being this...painful conversation.

"Ange...you've probably noticed I haven't been...myself lately." She said causing Angela to smile, both of them being aware of how much of an understatement that was.

Brennan sent her a wry smile.

"I want...no I need to tell you something. About a night...nearly four weeks ago now...with Booth." She said, her voice breaking on his name.

Angela sent her an encouraging smile, and leant over, patting her lightly on the knee.

"He...we...in Sweets office...there was a moment..." she was babbling now, her thoughts all over the place. She stood up quickly, dislodging Angela's hand in the process and started to pace in front of the couch.

"He told me...and I said...then he..." she ran a hair through her hair in agitation, frustrated in her ability to express what she was feeling.

"Sweetie" Angela said softly, but her friend continued to pace. "Sweetie" she said, louder this time causing Brennan to glance at her.

"Sit down" she saw Brennan start to protest "Please Bren...sit down" she followed this with a pleading look.

Temperance looked at her friend and sighed, knowing she couldn't say no when she asked her like that. She sat back down slowly and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Angela edged closer to her until their shoulders were touching lightly, and laid a supporting hand on her arm.

"Bren...start from the beginning...please"

And Brennan did. She talked her through the meeting she had with Booth and Sweets. She told her about their first case together, and ignored the stifled squeal that came from beside her when she mentioned her and Booths kiss. She paused when she got to the confrontation after the meeting, and only managed to continue after receiving a squeeze of encouragement from her friend beside her.

Angela's heart broke for her friend as she listened to her as she recounted the conversation with Booth. His declaration to her...her desperate refusal. The pain in Brennan's voice as she explained her reasoning... the fact that she thought she wasn't good enough...that she would only hurt him in the end. That her heart wasn't big enough. Temperance almost whispered that part and it physically pained Angela to hear. Her friend had a bigger heart than anyone knew...and as she listened to Brennan tell her what Booth said, her eyes flashed in anger. How could he? His lack of acknowledgement of what she said was basically an agreement that she wasn't good enough...that she would hurt him...and at that moment Angela had never wanted to hurt someone so much. That he reduced her friend to this mess...it made her _so_ angry!

Angela was so lost in her thoughts that she missed some of what Temperance said, but next thing she heard was her friend saying in a broken whisper "He said he needed to move on" before she broke. The tears had started falling, so silently that Angela hadn't noticed, but as she leant round to encase her friend in a much needed hug, she spotted her face. Tears were streaming down Brennan's face and as their eyes met what little composure she had left and she collapsed into Angela's arms, heartbroken sobs wracking her fragile frame. Angela hugged her tight, murmuring meaningless words of comfort as she fought back her own tears. They stayed that way for a long time, only moving so Angela could lean back, pulling a still sobbing Temperance with her as she got comfortable. Eventually her friend quietened, and she glanced down to see her eyes had closed and she was sleeping, tear tracks visible on her face.

Angela glanced at the clock and saw it was nearing 6am. She gave up any thought of leaving she may have had and leant back slowly, making sure she didn't wake the sleeping woman in her arms. When she was comfortable, she closed her eyes gently, and allowed herself to slip into a much needed slumber.

**A/N**

As always, let you know what you thought...and let me know if you thought it was total rubbish! It's always good to know these things! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Now...i know i said this would be in two parts...but Musie disagreed _strongly _so this is going to be a four shot...hope you don't mind!

Reviews always appreciated...criticism taken on board!

For those worried this is a Booth bashing fic don't worry...i got that out of my system with 'He Loves Her'! LOL

We'll get to both sides of the story...it'll just take a little longer that originally planned!

Enjoy

**Part 2**

_Bren _

_We need to talk. Meet me at the Lab at 5pm...and wear something gorgeous...I mean it!_

_Don't make me come and get you!_

_Love you_

_Ange_

Temperance stared at the note in her hand. She'd woken up with the sunlight streaming through her window to find herself laid on her couch with a blanket covering her. She had no real idea of how it had gotten there...the last thing she remembered was coming into her apartment with Angela and then...nothing. The note had been left on her table, with a jug of water and a glass next to it with some painkillers.

She placed the note back on the table and sat back down on her couch. She tried desperately to remember what she had done last night...and more to the point, what she'd said to Angela to make her order her to work. As she struggled to think she finally noted the pain in her head and sighed wearily, annoyed with herself for drinking too much..._again_. She filled the glass with the water from the jug and took two of the pills, hoping she'd feel the effects soon. As she replaced the glass on the table she skimmed her eyes over the note again, reading the time Angela had told her.

It was then that she realised she had no idea what actual time it was. She had no idea how long she'd slept for...though passed out might be more appropriate. She smiled ruefully at that thought. Last night...it was becoming too much of a habit and she knew it was one she needed to stop. She was used to being able to hide away in her work, shut off her emotions and compartmentalise but recently...ever since 'that' night...it no longer worked. Everywhere she went 'he' was there and one night it had gotten too much for her so she'd found herself a little bar...free of 'him'...to have one drink to relax. But one drink turned into two...then three...until she forgot everything. All the hurt she felt...the pain she felt...and all the pain she had caused. She caught herself at the last thought and shook herself out of her musings. What's done was done and there was nothing she could do about it now.

She lifted herself slowly off of the couch, knowing from past experience that she would be feeling slightly...fragile for a while. She picked the jug and glass off the table, intending to return them to the kitchen when she glanced at her clock. Her eyes widened and she stared in disbelief, hardly daring to believe it was 2pm. 2pm? She shook her head at herself. She didn't think she'd _ever _slept that late, even when she was a teenager...although she knew she wasn't what anyone would have called a 'typical' teenager so maybe that wasn't so surprising. She made the decision there and then that it had to stop. No going to bars alone to drink away the mess her life had become. It was time to face things...time to grow up.

With that decision made she walked into the kitchen to put away the jug and glass. She frowned when she saw the mess she'd left it in the previous night. She sighed heavily and she started to clean up, for the first time truly thankful that Booth had convinced her that a dishwasher was a 'must have kitchen accessory to avoid touching icky stuff'. At the thought of Booth a flicker of pain crossed her face before she masked it. She wasn't going to think about him. Not now...not yet.

When she was finished in the kitchen she moved back to the living room, determined to keep herself busy...and her thoughts occupied. She spent the next two hours cleaning through her apartment, working herself hard welcoming the distraction. She ignored the headache she had and kept working, almost as if she was punishing herself by not allowing her body a break. She was just finishing cleaning out the closet in her bedroom when she glanced at the clock on her bedside, frowning when she saw it was 4pm. If she was going to get to the Lab by 5 she needed to start getting ready. If she wasn't there she had no doubt that Angela would hunt her down demanding explanations...explanations that she wouldn't have. She didn't know why but she was loath to go. She had a suspicion it was to do with what had happened last night...what she may have said to Angela...but it was still to fuzzy for her to know. She now remembered that Angela came up to the apartment with her...and that they talked but the subject of that discussion still eluded her.

She made her way to the bathroom and switched on the shower, absentmindedly stripping herself out of her clothes, her thoughts preoccupied with trying to remember. She climbed into the shower and stepped into the water, sighing blissfully in relief as the water hit her skin. She grabbed her shampoo and poured a generous amount onto her hand, before replacing it back on her side. She began to rub the shampoo through her hair, her mind firmly planted on last night.

She took her time with her shower, washing her hair slowly then moving on to the rest of her body. She went to grab the shower gel she used everyday but paused, remembering Angela's note. Gorgeous...she didn't understand why but from past experience knew it was best to do what Angela asked. Her eyes fell to the bottle next to it and lingered. She rarely used it and when she did...well, she knew of one particular man who enjoyed it...he'd told her on numerous occasions and she couldn't help but smile as she thought of him.

Booth...her Booth.

She shook her head at what she deemed to be a ridiculous thought. He wasn't her Booth...he could have been but...well, between the two of them they made a mess of things and now he was never going to be her Booth. In any way...regardless of how much she may wish he was. She allowed her thoughts to stray to Booth for the next few minutes...it took so much of her effort to NOT think of him that it was a relief to give in this time. She remembered all the times they'd go for a drink after work...have takeout and just...be. No awkward silences...no walking on eggshells around each other...no...distance.

That was what hurt her the most. They were still partners and she was grateful for that. There had been a moment when she wasn't sure he'd agree to that but now...there was such space between them. Literally and metaphorically. He no longer dragged her out to lunch...he would no longer drink with her after work...in fact if it wasn't work related they rarely saw each other. He claimed he was just busy but Temperance knew the truth...and she didn't blame him for it. It may hurt but she knew if their positions were reversed she'd be the exact same.

She was in love with him, she knew that now. And he was in love with her...well, she admitted to herself with a sad smile, he had been in love with her.

She finished up with her shower and switched it off, stepping out and grabbing a towel from the side. She dried herself off briskly before dropping the towel to the floor, too lost in her own thoughts to worry about tidying away. She ran a comb through her hair and grabbed the hairdryer on the unit, switching it on quickly and with efficient movements she began to dry it. It didn't take her long and when she was finished she turned it off, replacing it on the side. She then strode from her bathroom in all her naked glory, not bothering to cover herself as she headed towards her bedroom. She was conscious that she needed to get ready quickly if she was going to meet Angela anywhere near the time she was meant to.

She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table as she made her way to her closet, and sighed when she saw it was 4.30pm. There was no way she was going to get there on time and toyed with the idea of texting Angela to let her know but decided against it. She shouldn't be too late and didn't want to risk the chance that Angela would come to drag her away. She didn't know why but she wasn't quite ready to see Angela...especially with this 'meeting' hanging over her. When she thought about it she struggled to think of what she could possibly want. And at the Jefforsonian of all places.

She shook her head, acknowledging the fact that she would never really understand her best friend but willing to trust her. If she had to meet her...then she would. She could only hope it wouldn't take too long...she could feel herself tiring already and really wanted a quiet night in. She might even find time to work on her latest book which she had been neglecting of late. Or, she thought with a quirk of her lips, she might even indulge in watching some mindless T.V...maybe even a movie, she was pretty sure she had some lying around that Angela has tried to get her to watch.

Happy that she had some kind of plan for the evening...one that didn't involve drinking for once...she started to look for something to wear. She flicked through her closet and paused to gaze longingly at a pair of old slacks. They were so comfortable she was itching to put them on...but she had a feeling that's not what Angela meant by gorgeous. She continued to flick through her clothes before stopping on a pair of jeans she hadn't worn in...actually she didn't think she'd ever worn them. Angela had forced her to buy them and like usual she had given in, but they had yet to make it out of her closet. She pulled them out and searched for a top, again pausing on an old vest top she'd had for years. It was an old favourite of hers and it took all of her will power not to pull it out. She continued searching before she found something she felt was suitable. It hugged her curves, molded her breasts and made her eyes 'pop' as Angela had said, so she knew it would meet with approval.

Now she had her outfit picked out, however grudgingly, she moved to her dresser, opening the first draw to find herself some underwear. She searched quickly, freezing when her hands landed on a matching bra and panty sent. Yet another purchase she had been forced to make by her persistent best friend. The colour was an incredibly deep red, one Angela assured her looked 'hot', and it was low cut in the front...so low cut it barely contained her breasts and the panties? Well...they might as well not have been there because they covered absolutely nothing, the tiny scrap of material leaving little to the imagination but again ...Angela had convinced her she would look fabulous and would make a certain 'FBI Stud' lose his mind. Even when Temperance pointed out that she would rather he didn't lose his mind, because she didn't want him to end up with Zach and the fact that he would never see it Angela had insisted, rolling her eyes at the last part knowing that it'd only be a matter of time before he did see it...and before he ripped it off her. Preferably with his teeth. At this Brennan had grabbed the lingerie and bought it, hoping that in doing so Angela would stop talking about what it would or wouldn't do.

She stared at it now and bit her lip with indecision. She couldn't say why she had yet to wear them...or why she wanted to now but it just seemed...appropriate somehow. She made her decision and grabbed them from the draw, slamming it shut before she could change her mind. She started to get dressed, pausing when she was stood in her lingerie set. For the first time since she entered her room she took the time to look at herself in her full length mirror. She twisted and turned in front of it, trying to see what she looked like at all angles. She frowned at her image, not happy to see that she had lost so much weight. She looked fantastic, Angela was right, but it appeared her diet of the occasional salad and alcohol for the past three weeks had caused her to lose a lot of weight, her now tiny waist causing her breasts to look larger. She studied her body with a critical eye, relieved to see that although her waist had slimmed down considerably he rest of her curves were still clear to see. She was proud to have the body of a 'real' woman, and would have been incredibly annoyed if a few weeks of not looking after herself had changed that.

She dragged her eyes away from her reflection and moved to pull on her jeans, doing them up surprisingly easily before pulling on the top. She returned her eyes to her reflection and couldn't help but feel a tad smug. She looked...phenomenal. Even without makeup. The jeans hugged her body like a second skin, showing off her long legs and tight buttocks to perfection. In that moment she'd never been so grateful to Angela. She may not always understand her...but the woman knew what she was talking about when it came to clothes!

She glanced at her clock again to see another 15minutes had passed. She sighed to herself, wondering at one point had she become a woman who spends so long debating on what to wear. She remembered when she'd wear the first thing she grabbed in the morning, regardless of how she looked but now? Now she debated on what underwear to wear...whether it should be a skirt or trousers...jeans or slacks...shirt...vest top...and anything else she had an option on. It was ridiculous and so unlike the woman she used to be. The thing she found most astounding was that she could even pinpoint the moment she had changed. It was the moment she started working with that annoying, frustrating, aggravating, gorgeous, sexy partner of hers. Suddenly what she wore became an 'issue'...she couldn't just go to work in anything in case she had to see 'him'. She hadn't been aware of it at the time but now...now looking back she could see that's exactly what she had done. She changed...for him.

She frowned again, frustrated with her inability to keep her mind focused...and off Booth. She glanced in her mirror one last time before making her way back to the bathroom, quickly doing her makeup. She kept it simple, adding the finishing touches of some mascara and a touch of lipstick, standing back from the mirror to check how she looked. One last brush of her hair and she was ready. She moved quickly from the bathroom, noting it was one minute to five as she picked up her 'fuck me heels' on her way out. The shoes were bought with the jeans as per Angela's instructions to wear together and Brennan had no interest in risking her wrath today by deviating from it.

When she reached her living room she slipped the shoes on, noting detachedly that they elongated her legs further. She grabbed her bag still on her table from last night, checking to see her phone and keys were there. She moved towards her door, glancing back to check she hadn't forgotten anything before opening the door and stepping out, locking the door behind her. She walked hurriedly towards the elevator, pulling her phone out as she went, checking the time. She glanced down at the phone in her hand and swore. Angela was going to kill her!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** OK...firstly it is no longer 4 parts...it's as many parts as it takes for me to round it up! Seriously...never giving myself a limit again! LOL

Secondly...this is a bit of a filler chapter leading up to the main 'event' as it were so not a lot happens...you'll just have to deal! LOL

And thirdly...it's short so please don't hate me!

**Part 3**

Angela stood outside her office and glanced down at her watch, tapping her foot impatiently. Her best friend was 15 minutes late already, and she really needed to talk to her before her other...guest arrived. Her head flew up at the sound of the Lab doors opening and she sighed in relief at the sight of Brennan making her way determinedly towards her office. She was late...but at least she was here. Angela swung round and stepped in her office, doing one last check to make sure everything was in place. She smiled to herself as she peered round the room. One 'shrink' chair sat in front of the must have 'psychiatrists couch' where she hoped to sort out the mess her two friends have made of their relationship...well, their potential relationship, she reminded herself. They haven't actually got to the relationship part yet...not the fun bit anyway!

"Sorry Angela. Really sorry. I just...lost track of time." Brennan said as she rushed into Angela's office.

Angela turned to Brennan with a smile.

"At least you got here" she said, whistling lowly as she took in her best friends outfit "Looking stunning too Bren...just perfect."

Brennan dipped her head slightly in embarrassment at her friends words and look, feeling a little less confident in her outfit choice.

"Well I figured I had to wear this at some point...after all you did choose it." She said with a small smile.

Angela's grin widened.

"So I did...man I have got style!" she said with a smirk, looking forward to her other 'guest' getting a look at Brennan in this get up.

Her eyes widened as she remembered that her other 'guest' would be arriving any minute and she still hadn't had her chat with Brennan first. She walked to Brennan and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the couch before pushing her gently down so she was seated. Brennan did so with a confused smile.

"Just...stay here a min Bren...I need to have a word with Cam. Just...stay." she said before turning and rushing out of the door leaving Brennan sat on the couch in confusion.

Angela headed towards Cam's office, breaking into a jog as she approached praying that Cam was actually in. If not she was screwed. She burst through the door not bothering to knock, sighing in relief when she was Cam hunched over her desk.

At the sound of the door being thrown open Cams head shot up, eyes widening in fear before she saw Angela.

"Jesus Angela...some warning next time!" she said with annoyance, clutching a hand to her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Angela had the grace to look a little sheepish.

"Sorry Cam but it's urgent."

"Well...it's Saturday and we haven't had a new case in...way too long so it can't be work related. Personal then?" she questioned, afraid of the answer.

"No...yes...well kind of" Angela said

"Thanks for clearing that up for me" Cam said sarcastically.

"Well it's not my personal it's..." she lowered her voice conspiratorially "Booth and Bren personal"

Cam sat up in her seat and smiled widely, ready to pay attention.

"Why didn't you say so? What can I do?" she said eagerly.

Angela forgot her purpose for a moment and she took in Cams expression, amused at her boss's reaction.

"What?" Cam said defensively as she saw the way Angela was looking at her. "You're not the only one rooting for those two you know..." Angela continued to look at her with a smirk on her face. Cam sighed in defeat. "What can I do Angela?"

"Huh? Oh right. So...Bren's sat in my office. I need to talk to her and Booth is on his way." Angela stated.

Cam looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. When she remained silent Cam looked at her in confusion.

"Aaaaaaaaaaand...not really getting where I come in here Angela."

"What? Oh right. So...I need you to talk to Booth so I can talk to Bren."

"OK" Cam said warily, still confused. "But I guess you want to talk to both of them hence why they are both here...or will be. Why not at the same time?"

"I will but I _need_ to talk to Bren first. Trust me Cam...it'll be better for everyone if me and Bren have a chat _before_ Booth turns up." She said firmly.

Cam knew that when it came to this Angela was the master so she just nodded.

"Ok Angela. Send Booth my way when he gets here." She said and thinking that was the end of it she moved to go back to work.

"No can do Cam. I need you to wait for him. Can't risk him interrupting so..." she said while moving towards the desk. "Up you get" she said.

Cam looked at Angela's face and sighed, knowing any argument she made would just be denying the inevitable.

"Alright alright" Cam said standing up. "You're bossy...you know that?" she said as she followed Angela who had began to walk out as soon as Cam was stood.

Angela glanced back at her over her shoulder and grinned.

"Yep!"

Angela continued walking, moving to go past her office, Cam directly behind her. She walked by without looking in and jumped when someone grabbed her arm form behind. She swung round and frowned in confusion when she saw it was Cam.

"Wh..." she started but stopped as Cam shook her head vehemently, signalling for her to shut up.

Angela allowed Cam to pull her back slightly until she was stood outside her office. She continued to look at Cam who was gesturing wildly. She let go of her arm and signalled towards inside Angela's office. Angela looked at her in confusion but decided to indulge her, glancing into her office quickly.

Her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. Brennan was sat where she left her, but had shifted to one edge of the sofa. Her partner, who had obviously turned up in time as annoying as that was for Angela, was now sat on the opposite side of the sofa. They were both doing their level best to be as far away from each other and the sight alone was enough to get Angela refocused on her reason for being there.

She glanced at Cam who gave her small smile.

"Whatever you do Ange...fix that?" she said, signalling with her head the two partners sat together but not really...together.

Angela gave her a determined smile.

"I will" she said, before turning and strolling into her office.

"Bren...Booth...I think we need a little chat, don't ya think?" she asked rhetorically.

The last thing Cam saw as the door shut was the 'deer caught in headlights' look the two partners exchanged.

Cam turned away from the door with a weary sigh.

"Good luck Ange" she mumbled under her breath. "You're going to need it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **It took me long enough but i give you Part 4...5 to follow...at some point!

Angela took a seat on the chair opposite to the partners and stared at them both, taking in the fact that apart from the brief look they had shared when she'd first walked in, they were doing everything in their power to avoid each other. The only way Booth could be further from Brennan was if he sat on the floor next to the couch...and if he shifted away once more that's how he may end up. Angela sighed to herself, for the first time really seeing how far their relationship had degenerated. She was so used to watching them gravitate towards each other...moving in sync without meaning to do so, that to see them so separated...both physically and emotionally... was troubling.

She was unsure where to begin. Being blunt and getting straight to the point would work on Brennan but Booth...he requires more delicate handling. Confront him face on and he'll shut up shop, meaning this entire thing would be pointless. The three of them sat in silence for a while, Angela waiting to see who cracked first. She knew these two...no way they could sit in silence for any real length of time. Eventually one would snap.

She smiled as Booth shifted once again, his hand reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his poker chip, flipping it absentmindedly between his fingers. Her smile widened as she noticed that as much as Booth was trying to ignore his partner, he couldn't help but flick his eyes towards her frequently. His eyes widened suddenly before darkening, causing Angela to glance towards Brennan curiously. She couldn't help the soft chuckle that left her lips when she realised what had caught Booth's attention.

Her best friend had moved her body once more, one leg now thrown haphazardly across the other, her arms crossed in front of her which inadvertently pushed her breasts up, leaving her partner with a very 'distracting' view. At the sound of Angela's chuckle, Brennan glanced up at her. Angela smiled at her then returned her gaze to Booth. Booth had transferred his gaze to Brennan's legs, watching as she slowly rubbed one over the other absent-mindedly.

As if sensing her gaze, Booth glanced towards Angela, reddening slightly when he realised he'd been caught ogling his partner. He cleared his throat while reaching round to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, before glancing back at Brennan. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she was looking at Angela, thankful that she hadn't noticed him...admiring her.

"So Booth" Angela said, having grown impatient waiting for them to break the silence.

Booth dragged his gaze away from Brennan and turned to stare at Angela.

"Angela"

Angela waited for him to continue and sighed to herself when he didn't. It was frustrating her. She now had the two partners sat staring at her and still...they refused to say anything even remotely meaningful.

"You don't want to know why I called you here?" she questioned lightly, directing it at both Booth and Brennan.

Booth shrugged.

"I figured you'd tell us when you were ready, right Bones?" he asked, turning his head to look directly at her.

Brennan jumped at the sound of her name, having been lost in her own thoughts focusing on the man beside her. She met his gaze briefly before returning it to Angela.

"That is correct...although I think I know why we're here." She stated with confidence.

"Feel like filling me in there then Bones? Not all of us are geniuses!" Booth asked, an edge of frustration working its way into his voice.

"It has nothing to do with me being a genius" Brennan said firmly, finally turning to face Booth.

"OK ok. Fine. But why do you think we're here then?...and on a Saturday! Some of us had things to do."

"Or people" Brennan said quietly under her breath.

Angela had been watching their exchange avidly but gasped at Brennan's whispered words. She knew that the chances were that Booth heard too, but that didn't stop her from glancing at Booth hopefully. Unfortunately, it was clear from the look on his face that he had heard exactly what she said...and was none too happy about it.

"What was that Bones?" he asked, his voice deadly quiet.

Brennan just shrugged, holding his gaze stubbornly, refusing to back down.

"Or people." She repeated "That's what you've been doing, right Booth? In your search for 'the one' to spend 30, 40 or 50 years with." She said, wincing at the flash of pain she caused to cross Booth's face as she repeated his words back to him.

She went to turn her gaze away from him but his hand shot out, gripping her chin as he forced her gaze back to his. When he was sure she was looking at him Booth smiled mockingly at her.

"But I found the one...remember Bones? The woman I wanted to spend 30, 40 or 50 years with...but she didn't want me. Remember that too Bones? She. Didn't. Want. Me!" he said, the pain clear to hear in his last few words.

He dropped his hand from her face and turned back to face Angela, who was watching this exchange with wide eyes.

"OK..." Angela began stiltedly "That was...well, it just was so..." she paused again, her eyes flitting between Brennan, who was still staring at Booth with a heartbreakingly sad look on her face, to Booth, who was staring almost manically at her refusing to glance at Brennan though she was sure he could feel her gaze on him. "You wanted to know why you're here...right, Booth?"

He gave a small nod of his head in agreement.

"Well" Angela took a deep breath, knowing she was going to reopen the floodgates. "This is why" she said with a wave of her hand between the two. Brennan glanced at Angela in confusion while Booth just stared blankly at her. "Oh for the love of...this! You two...the fact you no longer talk to each other...you no longer listen...or see. Two people that were so attuned are now so...disjointed. It's painful to watch...and I imagine it's painful to be a part of. What happened that night...after Sweets..."

"You told her?" Booth said accusingly, cutting across Angela and swinging round to confront Brennan. "You told her? How could you...?"

Brennan shook her head quickly.

"I didn't...I never...Angela?" she said pleadingly.

"Booth...yes she did tell me...but she was drunk and upset...and she needed to tell someone. It was eating at her..." Angela said softly to Booth, drawing his gaze back to her and away from a hurting Brennan.

Booth folded his arms across his chest and started at Angela, almost daring her to keep talking. The look on his face and the waves of hostility coming from him got to Angela, and she lost all tact.

"Oh grow up Booth...and think of someone else for once. You aren't the only one carrying emotional scars from that night...and if you could let go of your feelings of her perceived rejection for one god damn moment you might see that."

"Ange..." Brennan cut in but was shot down.

"You..." Angela said, not removing her gaze from Booth but pointing at Brennan "It'll be your turn in a minute." She warned before lowering her arm.

Booth meanwhile leant forward on his chair, and stared in disbelief at Angela.

"Perceived rejection? There was nothing perceived about it...she said no. That was that...what was I supposed to do...beg her to love me?" Booth demanded angrily.

"Booth" Angela said, sighing sadly to herself. "She already loves you...how can two intelligent people...one genius...be so stupid?" she said quietly, almost to herself.

"Hey" Booth and Brennan said together. They glanced at each other quickly before moving their gazes back to Angela.

"Booth...she did say no...but you didn't listen to why. Her reasons...they weren't to do with you. It was all about her...her feelings of inadequacy...her feelings that you deserved more that her...that she would hurt you. And you agreed..."

"I never..." Booth burst out but was ignored by Angela.

"Sure you never meant it that way...but that's how she took it...for god's sake that's how I took it...and I could have killed you for that. Luckily for you I've calmed down since then." she said with a wry smile "But that's my point Booth...you never listened. You heard one word you didn't like and ignored the rest...you're supposed to know her...better than anyone, even me. And telling her you had to move on...just like that? Well, in one sentence you proved to her that her feelings on love were right...and that you wouldn't be able to love her 30, 40 or 50 years."

Booth sank back into his chair as he took in all Angela was saying, his mind whirling a mile a minute and he thought back to that night...all she said...all he said...and all he didn't say. While Booth was processing this information Angela turned back to Brennan.

"You" she said, causing Brennan to turn from where she was watching Booth concernedly to face Angela. "For a genius you can be so...dim!" she exclaimed. "Everything you told me you said that night...it just blows my mind. That you could think so little of yourself...it just breaks my heart. You my dear, wonderful friend, have the biggest heart of anyone I know. Ripley...Andy...building the bridge so Andy's town would thrive again...letting your brother and dad back in your life...loving Parker the way you do...everything you have ever done for me...Jack...Booth...this just shows what an open heart you have. Temperance...you are not the same woman you were 6 years ago. You may think you are...you may even try to be...but you're not." Angela said softly, keeping her eyes locked on Brennan's to ensure she sees the sincerity in her gaze. "But Bren...you should have trusted Booth...what he wanted for you. He loves you for who you are sweetie...for what you are...and like me he wouldn't have you any other way. 5 years Bren...when has he ever lead you wrong?" she questioned gently, seeing from the look on Brennan's face that she needed to process this information but having one more thing to say. "And Sweetie...you have to stop nights like last night...it's not healthy...and it's not safe...ok Bren?"

Brennan nodded absentmindedly, lost in her own thoughts but Booth sat up at Angela's words.

"What about last night?" he asked, his tone making it clear he expected an answer.

"It was nothing Booth...Ange is overreacting" Brennan said, avoiding Booths gaze.

"Ange...what about last night?" he directed at her, his voice stern.

Angela sent Brennan an apologetic smile before addressing Booth's question.

"Bren has taking to going drinking on Friday nights...alone."

"Fridays? How many...Fridays I mean" Booth questioned Angela softly.

"Ummmm" Angela thought for a second, thrown by the seriousness of Booth's expression "The last three...why?" she asked but was ignored.

Booth turned towards Brennan, waiting for her to look at him. She glanced his way before looking determinedly away.

"Bones...look at me." He asked gently.

She continued to stare away from him and he sighed, before reaching out and turning her face softly to his.

"Bones...we need to talk about this."

Brennan finally turned her eyes to his but stayed silent. They both sat there, lost in one another.

Angela sighed to herself, knowing the partners had all but forgotten she was there. On the plus side, she was relieved to see that this much hadn't changed...they still had moments where they forgot anyone else existed. She stood up slowly and addressed the partners.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a bit..." she said to them, getting a nod from Brennan and a grunt from Booth, neither one breaking eye contact.

She walked out of the room swiftly, glancing back once to see the partners still staring at each other before she closed the door lightly.

She hadn't taken two steps away from the door before Cam appeared from her office and made her way swiftly over.

"So" Cam said when she was in front of Angela, craning her head slightly to see if she could see in Angela's office. "How'd it go?"

"Honestly? I don't really know...I said my part and now it's up to them. They're doing their 'no one else exists but the other' thing at the moment so that's good."

Cam and Angela stood outside her office for a moment, both of them having turned to glance in her office. They watched as Booth and Brennan continued to stare at each other, noticing Booth was speaking lowly and quickly to Brennan who was answering but unable to make out what they were saying. They didn't know how long they stood there watching, but their eyes widened when Booth bridged the gap between him and Brennan, laying a gentle kiss on her lips.

Cam and Angela glanced away, realising they were intruding on a very private moment.

"Diner?" Cam asked.

"Absolutely!"

**A/N **Good...or don't give up your day job bad? LOL


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So Part 5 is finally here :) Hope you like it, let me know as always guys!**

Booth and Brennan continued to stare at each other after Angela had left, Booth begging her for an answer with his eyes, Brennan doing everything in her power to avoid answering him.

"Bones" Booth said firmly "Why?" he asked, referring to Angela's previous declaration.

"It's irrelevant." She said stubbornly, her eyes averted from his.

"Irrelevant? So it's a coincidence that the nights I've been out on dates with various beautiful women, that you've gone out drinking? Alone." He questioned.

Brennan's eyes flashed angrily at the mention of beautiful women and she turned her head to meet his gaze this time, annoyed at herself for even caring.

"Technically" she said quietly "I wasn't alone." She got a vague feeling of satisfaction when she saw the way his eyes flashed at the implication that she was with someone, but the feeling faded fast. They'd hurt each other too much already, and Brennan was tired of it.

"There were the bar tenders. Most of them were perfectly pleasant. The occasional other patron...not often though. Most of the bars were quiet, it's the reason I picked them." She explained.

Booth let go of the breath he had been holding. On the one hand he couldn't help the relief that spread through him at the knowledge that there had been no other man accompanying her. On the other hand he was angry. Angry that she drank alone, leaving herself vulnerable. Angry that she thought alcohol would make the mess that they had become easier to deal with. And most of all he was angry that she'd kept it hidden from him...even if deep down he understood why.

"It stops now Bones" Booth said firmly, anger bubbling just below the surface.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Booth." She said with a roll of her eyes.

He gripped her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"It stops!" he said, voice rising slightly. "All of it. No more drinking alone...no more hiding from your feelings. All of It, Bones!"

"Hiding? If I could hide from them, I wouldn't need a drink to stop myself from thinking about you and what you're doing. Who you're doing." She spat the last words at him. "If I could hide from them I could watch you move on with a smile on my face and joy in my heart. Instead seeing you with them...hearing you talk about them..." she trailed off, cursing herself for losing her composure. She hadn't wanted Booth to see how much pain she was in. Her pain was her own...she had wanted to keep it that way.

Booth watched her with a sad smile on his face, annoyed with both himself and Brennan for that unnecessary pain they'd put each other through.

"Oh Bones..." he said softly, the hand that was previously gripping her chin softening until it was cupping her face lovingly. He leant forward so his head was resting on top of hers, and Brennan allowed herself to lean into his touch. After a minute or two, he pulled back slightly to glance down at her, his heart aching at the tears pooled in her eyes. "My beautiful Bones" he said quietly, before lowering his head and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Brennan sighed softly into his mouth as their lips met, losing herself in his touch for a moment before she pulled back, shoving him softly away from her.

"No..." she began before Booth captured her lips again, swallowing any further protest she could make.

They both lost track of time, neither one knowing how long they sat there before Booth pulled back, smirking as Brennan made a sound of disappointment as he freed her lips.

"God Bones" Booth sighed as he took in the dazed expression on her face, his hand slowly moving her hair away from her face before caressing her cheek lightly. He watched as the dazed look in her eyes cleared and he could see her ultra rational mind attempting to take control once more. She tried to pull away and this time Booth let her, knowing she needed some distance. He didn't plan on letting her go far though.

They both sat back into the sofa, Brennan staring in front of her as she tried to understand the last few moments. They'd gone from talking about him dating...to her drinking...to devouring one another on the sofa in her office. It was a lot for her brain to process when all she wanted to do was throw herself back in his arms so she could feel...loved, even if it was just all in her mind.

Booth sat back next to her, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye every few moments. He shifted over slightly, closing the small gap between them so their knees touched. When she didn't move away he took that as a positive sign and reached an arm out behind her, resting his hand lightly on the shoulder furthest from him. He glanced down at her quickly, and when she still didn't react he pulled her towards him gently. His lips curved as she moved with his touch, coming to rest her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped round her securely, enjoying the feel of her pressed against his side.

"Bones" Booth began hesitantly "About those 'dates' I went on." He felt Brennan stiffen by his side before she tried to pull away. He tightened his arm around her, not allowing her to move. After a moment she stop struggling but stayed tense, fearful of what he was going to tell her. She had no desire to hear what he had got up to.

"It's really none of my business Booth." She said primly. "What or who you do has nothing to do with me." She finished.

"It has everything to do with you. You're the only person it has anything to do with Bones!" he said in exasperation, glancing down at her. "Look Bones...just ask me. You're the scientist. You're all about having the facts before you make any assumptions so. Ask."

Brennan shifted her head to look up at him, noting the look of determination on his face but staying stubbornly silent. She rationalised that if she didn't know what actually happened then it couldn't hurt her. In ignorance is bliss as they say.

"Fine. I'll ask for you, shall I Bones?" Booth said, not giving her the chance to answer before continuing, frustration clear in his voice. "So Booth, what happened with you and the dates you've been on? Any luck at finding that elusive one yet?" Booth said.

Brennan's stare turned angry at his mocking tone but he ignored her.

"Well Bones. They all started off great. They were all strong, independent and beautiful women. Smart...not quite genius level but still, smart enough. They laughed at my jokes, flirted lightly with me, made me feel wanted. I didn't need to explain any pop culture references. I didn't need to explain my jokes to them. I looked at them with their brown hair that was lovely, but it wasn't the right shade, ya know?" he asked rhetorically before he proceeded. "Blue eyes that were nice but not deep enough...I'm so used to a pair that I get lost in that nothing else will do." Brennan glanced up at him at that and he smiled softly at her, any edge to his voice gone. "And unfortunately for me Bones, I happen to love explaining my jokes...to you. And I love explaining pop culture references...to you. You get the most adorable crinkle in your brow and you gaze at me with confusion shining in your gorgeous eyes looking to me for the answer...and I love that Bones. That I'm the one you ask...the one you turn to even if it is just for something as simple as understanding a punch line."

Brennan had kept her eyes locked on his as he spoke, trying to stamp down the hope that had spread like wild fire through her at his words.

"So at the end of the night I drove them home. I walked them to the door. I gave them a kiss on the cheek in goodbye and left them on their doorstep disappointed. Then I drove home, collapsed on my couch with a beer in my hand cursed myself. I cursed the fact that I couldn't move on from you." he said with a sad smile. "Stupid to think I could really, but then again we do stupid things when we're hurt, don't we Bones?" he asked.

Brennan just nodded dumbly by his side, the hope that she had been tamping down coming to life, refusing to be crushed. She stayed silent for a moment, trying to put her feelings into words.

"Booth...knowing you were moving on. Thinking you were moving on" she corrected "It hurt. More than I thought it would but I made a mistake. One I had to live with. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy and it someone else accomplished that then...well, I would smile and nod and wish you the best regardless of how much it pained me." She finished softly.

"You're the only one who can make me happy Bones...I know that now and I'm..." he trailed off as struggled to hold his emotions in check "I'm sorry Bones...I can't tell you how sorry I am. I rushed you...I rushed myself. Things should never have gone down the way they did I hope you can forgive me for the way I handled it."

Brennan held his gaze and her heart ached for the remembered pain she saw in his gaze as the feelings from that night resurfaced in both of them. She could find no words to express how she felt, and came to the conclusion that maybe this time words weren't needed. She wanted this man...for as long as he would have her. Maybe it was time to show him.

She twisted in seat so she was facing him more, making sure his arm stayed around her. She reached up one hand to cup his cheek, smiling softly into his face at his confused gaze before reaching up and laying a soft kiss on his mouth. She pulled back slightly to take in his reaction and her smile widened at what she saw before she caught his lips again, any hint of softness gone as she took what she had desperately wanted for so long.

It only took Booth a second before he reacted, taking control of the kiss and of Brennan as he pulled her across his lap. He deepened the kiss, mouths opening and tongues duelling as they both fought to devour the other. Brennan shifted so she was straddling Booth's lap, her hands clutching his shoulders desperately as his hands moved to cup her ass. Booth moved his lips to her ear, nipping at the lobe before trailing his lips down over her cheeks to her neck causing her to moan as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot.

The sound seemed to break Booth out of his lust induced haze and he pulled back from Brennan, his hands moving from her ass to grip her hips. They were both breathing heavily, and Booth rested his head lightly on her shoulder trying to catch his breath.

"We have to stop Bones..." he breathed

"Why?" she asked, shifting herself on his lap, revelling in the hardness she felt.

Booth moaned softly and couldn't resist thrusting up toward her once before forcibly removing her from his lap.

"Because we're in your office..."

"But no one's here Booth..." she said huskily, moving her hand to rub up his leg.

Booth gripped her hand to stop it moving but kept in on his leg, enjoying the contact.

"And we've only just cleared the air Bones...I don't want our first time to be on the couch in your office."

"What about our second time..."she trailed off, grinning wickedly.

Booth rolled his eyes at her words but couldn't stop the smirk from crossing his face before he turned serious.

"Bones...I want to do this right. I want to date you. I want you to dress up for me and panic over what you're going to wear...I want to pick you up at home and bring you flowers...I want to take you to dinner and spend the evening thanking my lucky stars that you're sat across the table from me. Then I want to take you home and kiss you goodnight before going home, eagerly anticipating our next date. I want to make love to you in my bed, your hair spread on my pillow the way I've always dreamt."

Brennan had watched Booth as he spoke and she was in awe. In awe that this man wanted her. That she was what he dreamt of. And she wanted everything he had said and more except one tiny detail. She had no intention of waiting before she knew the pleasures he could bring. She'd waited five years and as far as she was concerned it was five years to many.

"I want that too Booth. I want everything you've said and more but most of all..." she trailed off before she moved closer to him again, reaching up to pull his head down to hers. "I want you to teach me what making love is" she kissed him on one cheek "I assure you I'll be a very good student" she kissed him on the other "And I think we've waited long enough..." she moved back to his lips and he was powerless to resist her.

He responded for a moment before pulling back.

"OK you win Bones...but not here." He said before jumping up from the couch and pulling her up with him. Brennan smiled widely at him and went to leave but he pulled her back, turning her in his arms. "One more thing you need to know Bones before we really, truly do this." Brennan sent him a confused look but nodded for him to continue. "I love you. I should have told you before but...well, I'm telling you now."

Brennan stared at him for a moment in silence before speaking hesitantly as she watched him intently for his reaction to her next words.

"I...care for you Booth. More than I thought possible and I hope..."

"Shhhhhh" Booth said gently, laying a finger on her lips to quieten her. "That'll do for now Bones...you'll tell me when you're ready."

Brennan kissed him again, staggered by just how much this man understood her. When she pulled back Booth smiled down at her.

"So Bones" Booth said, hoping to bring back the light hearted mood again. "Your place or mine?" he asked.

Brennan grabbed his hand and turned, pulling him towards the door. They were half way out of the Lab before she glanced back over her shoulder at him.

"Yours is closer!"

Booth grinned. God how he loved this woman.

**A/N Epilogue to follow...and remember reviews keep me going :D**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N- FINALLY I can give you the epilogue! Sorry it took so long to get here, i've been suffering from major writers block. But hopefully all is well now so I can get back to things.**

**Let me know what you think as usual, you know the drill :D**

"Stop it, Booth" Brennan mumbled softly as she kept her eyes shut.

Booth settled his head more comfortably on his arm, smiling at the slightly disgruntled tone in her voice.

"What, Bones?" he asked innocently.

"You're watching me sleep again," she whined.

Booth grinned at her before pulling the duvet cover towards himself, leaving her naked body on display for his adoring eyes.

"Technically," he said teasingly as he reached out his free hand to caress her bare arm, "you're awake so...this doesn't count." He finished triumphantly.

"Hmmm, but you didn't know that...did you?" she asked sleepily.

Booth leaned over her slowly before leaning down to nip teasingly at her lower lip.

"You'll never know, Bones" he said, laying teasing kisses along her jaw. "And can you really blame me? It took me 6 years to get you here..." he whispered to her as he began to move down her body, places kisses as he went. "So I plan on enjoying every," he moved back up and kissed her cheek "single" kiss on the other cheek "minute" he lay claim to her lips, keeping it light and soft as he brought her to full consciousness.

His efforts to keep it light were short lived, as now Brennan was fully awake, she planned on utilising her time efficiently...and that didn't involve keeping things 'light'.

She hooked a hand around his neck and pulled his mouth forcefully to hers, revelling in his purely masculine groan as she feasted on his lips. Booth moved so he was straddling her body, careful to keep his weight off her. His new position allowed his hands to roam free and he took advantage of it, cupping her face gently in his hands as he softened her kiss. Brennan moaned lightly as he pulled away, desperate for more. It was three months since they had become partners in every sense of the word, and the way in which she craved him still took her by surprise. The intensity and need she felt with him should have lessened over time, but to her continuing shock and pleasure, it had only strengthened.

"Come back to me, Bones," Booth said softly, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

The sound of his voice broke her out of her musings and she twisted her head slightly to nip lightly at his ear, revelling in the groan that followed. Enjoying the reaction she received, she went to repeat the action, only to be disappointed when leant away from her so their faces were level again. She pouted up at him, and he smiled at her before lowering his head to kiss her gently. She went to deepen it but he pulled back, chuckling at the almost mutinous look on her face.

"Booth," she breathed out, her voice taking on a distinctly whining quality, "I want you...please," she added, reaching out a hand to grip onto his shoulder in the hopes of pulling him nearer.

Booth shook his head slightly at her with a sexy smirk on his face before removing her hand to hold it above her head, causing Brennan to shift her hips towards him desperate for any kind of contact with him. The sight of her undulating naked body drew Booth's gaze away from her face, his eyes zeroing in on her heaving breasts. His gaze darkened and her nipples hardened at the lustful look on his face, her body straining even more towards him. He forced his eyes back to her face.

"Oh Bones...I want you too, baby." He said chuckling as her eyes lit up at his words and she stopped struggling, a satisfied look spreading over her face as she waited for him to give her what she needed. "And I plan on having you..." he trailed of suggestively as he let go of her arm, skimming his hands down the side of her body before settling at her hips, brushing his thumb across her skin softly. "My way." He moved his hands up to her breasts. "Slowly," he cupped them causing her to gasp. "As if I have all the time in the world," he brushed his thumb across her left nipple. "To worship you," he brushed his thumb across her right. "Adore you," he removed his hands and began to lower his head. "Love you," he whispered against her skin before he closed the distance between his mouth and her breast, sucking one hard nipple into his mouth.

Brennan groaned as he finally put his mouth on her, her hands moving to cup his hand as he nipped and sucked her breast. Before too long he switched his attention to her previously neglected nipple, lavishing it with the same treatment. Minutes or hours could have passed for all Brennan knew, lost as she was to the sensations caused by his talented mouth and tongue. As he gorged on her flesh, he began to move one hand down her stomach, his fingers tracing absentminded patterns on her skin as he went. When he reached the apex of her thighs he paused, toying with her as his mouth paused in its ministrations. He glanced up at her, his eyes tracing her face lovingly as he took in her flushed face and the ravenous look in her eyes. He smirked at the picture she presented to him before brushing one finger over her wet core.

Brennan moaned as his finger brushed against her, her eyes darting to his. She tried to glare at him for his teasing, but could only moan as he did it again.

"Booth" she gasped "Stop...teasing."

Booth looked at her considerably for a moment before grinning up at her.

"Your wish is my command," he said before thrusting two fingers into her hot and wet body, letting out a purely masculine groan as she clenched around his fingers.

"BOOTH!"

Booth rolled off of Brennan to collapse by her side, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her into him.

"That was...amazing" Booth said in a daze, a grin threatening to split his face.

"Mmmmmmm..." Brennan said in agreement, tucking herself further into his body as she relaxed against him. Her eyes drifted shut slowly and before he knew it, Booth had joined her.

They fell asleep together for an hour or so before they were forced awake by an incessant ringing.

"Booth," Brennan whined, her eyes refusing to open. "Booth," she said again, one arm swinging out to hit him in his side.

"What the?" Booth said groggily, opening one blurry eye.

"Something's ringing...make it stop, please," Brennan requested politely, never moving from her comfortable position against him.

"OK, ok, ok," he said, reaching an arm out and making a grab at his side table. He picked up his phone and held it to his ear. "Booth" It continued to ring causing him to frown down at it.

At the continued sound, Brennan made her eyes open, unhappy with the unnecessary noise. She turned her head to see Booth and any annoyance was forgotten as she burst out laughing.

"Yeah yeah, Bones. Laugh it up," Booth said grumpily as he returned his remote control to his table before grabbing his actual phone. "Booth." At the sound of the other person's voice he sat bolt upright, shifting Brennan as he did so. "What? I'll be right in, sir." He listened attentively. "Sorry, sir. Won't happen again, sir." He listened for a final moment before thanking the caller and ending the call.

"Bones get up," he urged her as he jumped out of bed. Brennan remained firmly where she was, dragging the covers over her head. Booth couldn't help but smile at her. He'd learnt in the past few months that Bones was definitely not a morning person, something that had come as a shock to him at first, but now he was used to it. And he loved it...coaxing her out of bed was his second favourite past time, the first one being getting her into bed!

Normally he'd take his time but today he was on a strict timeline so he said the words guaranteed to galvanise her. He walked to their bedroom door and paused on the threshold, turning back to face the bed.

"We're late for work." He said loudly, stifling a laugh as she shot up in bed.

"What?" she yelled.

20 minutes later they were in Booth's car, heading towards the Jeffersonian as fast as was legal.

"Booth can't you just..." Brennan wheedled as her hand reached towards his siren.

He slapped her hand back before smiling at her briefly before refocusing on the road.

"Not gonna happen, Bones. Us being late to work doesn't count as an emergency!"

She sat back in her seat and pouted at him.

"Well, it's your fault!" She accused, glaring at him.

"Are you complaining?" He asked with a smirk.

She continued to glare at him for a moment before her own lips curved into a smirk, laying a hand on his knee gently and squeezing before removing it. The remainder of the journey was completed in silence, both of them content to enjoy the others presence. When they arrived at the Jeffersonian Booth pulled up outside, grabbing Brennan's arm as she made to leave. She looked at him questionably, causing him to smile as he drew her close. He kissed her softly on the lips, raising a hand to stroke her hair softly.

"Have a good day at work." He said as he released her.

"You too, Booth," she said with a grin as she climbed out of the car. As she turned to shut the door, Booth called out.

"Bones," he waited for her to look at him. "Love you."

She said nothing but her grin widened before she closed the car door and swung round, striding quickly towards the entrance.

Booth sat back in his seat and sighed to himself. He was used to it by now and he had meant what he said, he was going to give her time. But he couldn't help the small twinge of pain that struck him every time his declaration of love remained unanswered. He knew she loved him and he knew the words weren't what was important but...part of him craved them. He didn't allow himself to dwell on it for too long, focusing himself on the task at hand as he pulled out into traffic and headed towards the Hoover.

4 hours later, Booth sat in his office, a pile of papers spread over his desk. He eyed it distastefully before turning his gaze to the clock on his wall. At the time he smiled, picking up his phone and dialling a familiar number. On the third ring a very distracted anthropologist answered.

"Hey Bones. It's that time again!" he said as he stood up, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

"What time is that, Booth?" she asked her mind clearly elsewhere.

"The best part of the day!" he said. At her silence he sighed. "Lunchtime, Bones!" he said as he left his office, smiling at Charlie as he passed.

"Is it that time already? Ok, Booth, meet in the diner in half an hour." She said.

"Excellent, Bones. Can't wait...I miss you" he said the last part quietly, conscious that he was walking through his building...and that the walls have ears.

"It's only been 4 hours, Booth!" she said on a laugh, before sobering at his silence afraid, she had hurt his feelings. "But I find I miss you too, Booth."

The smile that had disappeared at her words returned full force.

"OK, Bones. See you soon. Love you." He said.

"Yeah, alright, Booth. I love you too." She said distractedly before hanging up the phone.

Booth froze, staring at the phone in his hand, a wide grin slowly spreading across his face as her words registered. He replayed the moment in his mind for a second before tossing the phone between his hands and tucking it in his jacket. He began to walk again, his stride almost joyous as he headed towards his car quickly anxious to see Brennan. As he started his car only one thought was running around his mind. _She loves me!_


End file.
